


Nice Proposal (Miya Atsumu x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: Atsumu suddenly proposes at an inconvenient time.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 192





	Nice Proposal (Miya Atsumu x Reader)

Atsumu has a firm grip on your hips as he hammers into you. You were losing your damn mind as his thick cock hits your spot over and over again. The head of his cock repeatedly kissing your cervix. The loud moans and keens he’s pulling out of you makes you vaguely grateful you reserved a whole cottage to yourselves and not just a hotel room.

Your eyes were shut tight, head thrown back, and back arched as you just take everything Atsumu’s giving you. His eyes are focused on your cunt, stretched open for his cock; the fluids dripping on the sheets and on his thighs. The glint of his cock soaked in your juices as he thrusts in and out is driving him wild. He shifts his gaze to your round tits, nipples perked up, shaking wildly as he manhandles you.

“‘Tsumu!” you gasp, gulping lungfuls of air as you feel yourself reaching another peak. “‘Tsumu!” you scream again, hands clawing to get a grip on him.

 _Fuck!_ Atsumu grunts, sweaty hair matting his forehead, as he clenched his teeth at the feeling of your cunt tightening around him. “S’ tight. So wet. Fuck– baby, yer so lewd. Fuck.” He opens his eyes, not even remembering closing them. He locks his gaze to yours and feels his breath catch.

God, you look…beautiful. Looking so debauched, gazing at him lovingly. Your hair was sticking to your neck, your skin glistening with sweat; but to him, you’ve never looked more divine. And the way you are practically singing his name… He wants this moment to last forever.

“Tsumu,” you pant, trying to stay sane. “Wha– why did you stop?” You look at him, confused. But concern starts to nag at you as Atsumu just stares at you. “‘Tsumu?” but he remains wide-eyed, looking starstruck with his mouth hanging open.

“Marry me.”

You feel your mouth open, but no sound comes out. There’s a moment of pause as you just take in what Atsumu said. Atsumu’s looking at you so seriously, there’s no way you can even think that he’s joking.

Meanwhile, Atsumu doesn’t even register what he said, much less the implications. He’s still awestruck with his overwhelming feelings for you. A harsh kick to the side of his head finally snaps him out of it. He squawks falling off the bed ungracefully. “Babe! What–“

“ARE. YOU. FUCKING. SERIOUS?!” You shout as you wobble on your knees to look at him sprawled on the floor. He flinches, finally realizing what happened. His blood flow redirects upward to give his cheeks a glorious red tint.

“I– er, uh…”

“You pulled out your fucking dick that’s been gloriously dicking me for the last three hours just to propose?!” You throw your hands in the air then pointed at him accusingly, “I– You– Miya Atsumu!”

Atsumu scrambles to his feet, cock impressively still hard and standing proudly. “Well, babe– I– Er, got caught up in the moment! I– Ya look s’ beautiful, babe! Like I wanna see yer face when you orgasm for the rest of my life!”

You snap your head to him in indignation. “THEN WHERE IS MY ORGASM, TSUMU?!”

“Uh…” Atsumu looks at the ceiling, checking out the chandelier. Oh, look. The chandelier’s carved with foxes running. Actually, those foxes look like they’re snickering at him. He turns his head to check out the curtains. He pointedly ignores how his cock is still hard and already aching to be buried in you again.

You scoff. “Hah! Fine! I’ll marry you!” His head snaps to you, grinning with a bright expression, looking like an eager puppy. He takes a step toward the bed but stops when you throw a glare at him.

“But you’re sleeping on the couch!” You huff, throwing the blankets over you as you lay on your side, away from him. “BABE NO–“ He whines but you throw an icy glare over your shoulder, ignoring the puppy look he’s been practicing for so long. (He couldn’t get it quite right as Osamu does.)

He climbs on the bed, caressing your form through the blankets, leaving butterfly kisses on your shoulders. You firmly shut your eyes, not giving in. “Bbaaabbbeee~ But I can give you that orgasm…and more~ babbbbee,” he sings trying to coax you.

With a final sigh, you steel yourself. You suddenly roll over and shove him off. He falls off the bed again, squawking. He lies awkwardly, spread-eagled, half on the floor and half on the bed. “Good night, my dear cockblocking fiancé.”

* * *

“So…you proposed?” Osamu asks as Atsumu visits his brother’s apartment. Atsumu nods smugly, showing off the engagement ring. “Hah! Beat that, ‘Samu! Gonna get married first.”

Osamu sips his tea unimpressed, humming in response. “How’d you propose then?” He raised his eyebrow as Atsumu turned various shades of red, decidedly not looking at him – _Oh, well, this is definitely interesting._

Atsumu looks at his tea, deciding how fascinating teas are. “Oh, is this a new tea set? Did you get this tea from Kita-san? Oh, how’s your girlfriend by the way? Heard she got promoted, congrats. Ah–”

Osamu smirks slightly. Heh. He didn’t spend more than twenty years with his twin and not know how to coerce Atsumu’s loud mouth to spill the beans. There’s a reason he’s the one with all the blackmail material.

By the end of it all, Atsumu’s red as ever as Osamu lies on his kitchen floor heaving. You’d think he was dying by the way he’s laughing. Atsumu’s indignant cries and embarrassed excuses serve to fuel Osamu’s amusement further. With a battlecry, Atsumu dives at his twin, throwing out empty threats of murder. Osamu howls in laughter even more.

Osamu sends flowers to y/n the next day. Y/n smiles at the beautiful flowers already fishing out her phone to send a thanks to Osamu. But she froze in mortification when she opens the card. It read, “Nice proposal.”

“ATSUMU!!!”


End file.
